The present invention relates to analysis and repair, and more particularly to integrated highly automated systems and procedures for diagnosis, cost estimating, invoicing and repair in the servicing of mechanical and electrical systems and the like.
The servicing of complex systems, for example, internal combustion engine automobiles, has become extremely complicated and, to some extent, virtually impossible for some persons to perform. This problem extends to many mechanical and electrical systems as well as other systems, because of the complexity of these modern systems, the inadequacy of and rapid changes in available specifications and in some cases changes in regulatory requirements applicable to the systems. Further, the capability of some diagnostic equipment used in diagnosing and servicing some systems has not kept pace with changes in the systems themselves. Added to these complications is a growing scarcity of personnel trained in servicing such complicated systems.
For example, whereas it has been possible to service many vehicles with internal combustion engines by checking the condition of ignition parts, carburetor adjustments, or electrical systems, and replacing some or all parts, the newer vehicles have engines that do not have the older conventional ignition parts, the fuel supply is not easily adjusted, and the electrical system is sometimes separately controlled by its own built-in computer. Electronic systems also now control systems within vehicles such as the air conditioner, the exhaust system, the suspension and the braking system. Some governmental regulatory agencies prohibit some adjustments to critical parts, or have established operating conditions for vehicle engines that require adjustments to an engine's operation that can only be accomplished with special test equipment.
Personnel that service systems such as vehicles also may contribute to servicing problems. Often because the environment of a repair shop, the environment on a customer's site, or the environment in on an assembly line is quite noisy and/or otherwise distracting, and because the technicians working therein are under a great deal of pressure to quickly inspect and diagnose the systems on which they are working, important diagnostic steps may be skipped or incorrectly carried out. This can result in needed repairs being overlooked, resulting in potentially dangerous conditions. This is of particular concern when critical safety systems are involved, such as a vehicle's braking system or suspension, but is also of concern when a problem is not correctly diagnosed and repaired the first time a system is serviced because this leads to customer irritation and possibly loss of business. Other systems, such as the exhaust system or the air conditioning system in an automobile, if not inspected properly, can require unscheduled maintenance or repair.
The dissemination of original system specifications, changes to such specifications, and other pertinent information relating to specific systems has also become problematic. It is difficult to get the latest information to the system owner and to get the latest information to the system service agency. It may also be difficult to get the person to whom the information is sent to read and apply the information to the diagnostic and servicing function.
It has long been known to provide paper manuals for system specifications, repair instructions and, more recently, to provide the specifications and instructions in microfilm systems. Both paper manuals and microfilm systems require updating by physical replacement of outdated information and therefore have the problem of being dependent, to some extent, upon the interest and motivation of the receiver of the information. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for errors to occur in the updating of paper manuals or microfilm systems, resulting in outdated or missing information.
In the vehicle field, electronic engine analyzers are also known, some of which are general purpose for use with many vehicles and some of which are specific to a particular manufacturer's vehicle. Some vehicle manufacturers have built microprocessors into the vehicle so as to provide part or all of the engine analysis function. Some engine analyzers merely measure existing conditions in a vehicle and are unable to compare the measured conditions to a reference standard that defines what the measured condition should be. Other analyzers provide complete diagnostic capabilities including advising the operator on what corrections should be made.
Once a vehicle has been diagnosed, the diagnosis is generally reviewed by a customer and a determination is made by the customer as to what repairs he or she wishes to have performed. A service advisor or mechanic may assist the customer in the review and may advise the customer as to which of the indicated repairs are needed, or required, and which are merely suggested. The determination of which repairs are needed and which are merely suggested is highly subjective and wide discretion is exercised by the mechanic or service advisor. This discretion, and the desire on the part of some service advisors to increase the cost of vehicle service (and therefore their profits) by characterizing some repairs as required when they are in fact merely suggested, leads to discomfort on the part of the customer, which problematically breeds ill will and dissatisfaction. Unfortunately, this problem exists outside the vehicle field as well.
Before repairs are performed on a vehicle, many states require that the customer be provided with a written estimate of repair costs, and that the actual costs of performed repairs not exceed the estimate by more than a prescribed amount, e.g., ten percent. There is a great deal of discretion on the part of the service advisor in generating the estimate, which results in under and over estimation of costs. If the costs are under estimated, state law may prohibit the repair shop from charging the customer a correct amount. If the costs are over estimated, the customer may be subject to over charging. The problem of over estimating and under estimating may be compounded due to miscommunications between the technician or mechanic performing the vehicle diagnosis and the person who prepares the estimate. The diagnosis is generally communicated to the customer and the person preparing the estimate via a paper report that is hand prepared by the technician. Such hand-prepared reports are subject to numerous errors, both in entering the information and in interpreting the entered information. Further, as with the problems of customer discomfort, ill will, and dissatisfaction, this problem exists outside the vehicle field as well.
In any service/repair environment, after repairs are performed, it is further necessary for the repair shop to generate an invoice reciting the charges assessed to the customer for services and parts. Such invoice, as mentioned above, must often not exceed the estimate by more than a legally prescribed amount, e.g., ten percent, if any. Preparation of the invoice is generally performed manually. Verification that the invoice does not exceed the estimate by more than the prescribed amount is also performed manually. Unfortunately, manually prepared invoices and other reports are error prone and consume significant amounts of time for those preparing such invoices and reports.
From the above, it is evident that improvements are needed in the way that systems are diagnosed, serviced and invoiced.